hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
IF
IF (アイエフ) is one of the three protagonists in Hyperdimension Neptunia. Along with Neptune and Compa, she adventures across Gamindustri. Of the group, she's the only one with a real head on her shoulders and often has to tell the two dumbassess off for their dumbassery. In the later games she slowly loses her relevance and fades into obscurity, not even being playable in most spinoffs. About IF She is a guild member and joined Neptune and Compa after she bumped into them in the second dungeon.she seems to like vert. She is married to Compa. IF's Chuunibyou Syndrome "IF is very level headed and always carries the team. She does have a flaw though... She suffers from chuunibyou syndrome." From the opening of Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls. Yes, it's true. IF does suffer from chunnibyou syndrome. She's sort of grown out of it, yet not at the same time. Most of the time she seems normal, but when in battle she shouts a lot of lines that sound a bit... edgy. Her chuunibyou side is seen most when she's a kid in Victory/Re;Birth3. She also breaks and reverts to her chuunibyou side in the anime after being gangraped by dogoos. Personality She seems to be a headstrong character, and likes to accomplish the important things first. I'm pretty sure she actually hates Neptune with a passion, but she's too lonely to admit that. Now, I know what you're thinking. "This isn't Noire's page!" Right? I know having no friends is Noire's thing, but just look at IF. She's so bitchy, with a personality like that there's no way she has any friends besides Neptune and Compa. Really, if Neptune wasn't so retarded and Compa so needlessly nice, she probably wouldn't be friends with them either. If you think IF's not bitchy, dude, just touch her bike. Seriously, just touch it. You'll instantly learn what true malice is like. You ever wonder why IF carries around so many phones? It's because she's secretly hoping that the more phones she has the more likely it is that someone will actually call her, even if it's a wrong number. She doesn't use those phones for dumb or silly things like intelligence gathering, nor does she just like phones. You notice how her main phone has a bug strap? What kind of girl likes bug straps? I'll bet that she made 0 girl friends when she was a kid. Oh, wait, she's still a kid. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory She is literally a baby In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls As she is the main character now and actually has screentime, IF is a lot more fleshed out. While she's still the same stick in the mud loser that hates fun, her adventurous side shines through, and she even lets some of her chuunibyou side show out of battle. Quotes : IF/Quotes Trivia * IF carries 9 cellphones like wtf. * There was a moment where she showed a picture of Compa sleeping to the CPU candidates in the anime. * In the anime, she shoots a gun like a true N-word gangsta. Gallery Baby IF Victory.png|babu if IF Kid.png|kiddy iffy IF vs.png|adult IF's_mk2_measurements_2.png|you need this Iffy and compa sleep together.jpg|why does iffy look like she's 13 in this pic. oh right she is 13 Hdn neptunia kotatsu.jpg Butler iffy.jpg Red assaulting if.jpg|being raped Ify.jpeg Compa and If.jpg Feelin iffy.png Rebirth1 screen eng32.jpg|i mean, well... she IS in the pic you know. behind the tulip. Chuunif.jpg|oh no she's lost it!! 3208x1818 px Anime Girls Hyperdimension Neptunia IF Hyperdimension Neptunia Nepgear Hyperdimension Neptunia-1183319.jpg!d.jpg|sin against god Commie hyperdimension neptunia the animation - 07 22fb39d1-mkv snapshot 10-33 2013-08-24 22-16-31.jpg|eat your eggplants iffy. tHeY'rE gOoD fOr YoU Asshole.jpg Iffy's trauma.png|tfw iris heart C-U-T-E.png|tfw called cute Absolutely iffy.jpg|tfw some disgusting shit Category:Female Character Category:Makers Category:Loli characters Category:Planeptune residents